flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Windclan
Windclan is back, and taller, stronger, and better than ever. We were gone for quite some time because we had moved somewhere else for better training, and by god we did. All cats who wish to challenge, I dare you! We will stand til' last breathe to defend our territory, and we may most be cats, but we are mixed with other speacies of badger, wolf, fowolan, and snipe, so if you think you may bring us down, then my friends, you will have quite a battle to become. ~Scorchstar, Reedtail, Lockshard, Lakepine, & Slashclaw. I accept you challenge, 'viper' and if you're ready for battle, then by hell you'll get war, we will meet you at hillscape5, all of us. Unless you back down, and scare out, of corse. ~Leader~ : Scorchstar: A large flameing tom with broaden shoulders, and slick furr, making it difficult for cats to penetrate seething wounds into his furr. His eyes are scorching green, like a neon vomit acid. His pelt is woven from the shadows of the oak, burning through the wooden like the brightest of fire ~call me weak if you wish, but words are words, and by writing shit about us on our forum, does not make you stronger, it only prepares us more for the war you've started, now if you still want to fight, meet us in our homeland, hillscape5, where we've killed cats far beyong your nightmares, and we won't be alone, we have friends that can take you down with a single blow, if I haven't done it first!~ Deputy: Slashclaw: A brutal brown tom with a dark brown skull, sheathe purple eyes, and claws shaped like torpedoes wih the ability to crash a cat's head with the simple windclan trick. ~you're words don't sting me, by troling our page you're not defeating us, meet us in hill5 viper, and show us what you really are. I've killed cats that've crawled out of the deepest corners of hell, I'de love to see how you fight.~ Medicine cat: Mallowfang: a female, white cat with blue-green eyes Kits: Icekit:a white kitten with icy eyes. Firekit: a flame colored tom kit with blazing green eyes, brown paws. Dovekit.-is a gray she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentices: Oceanpaw:a light grey she-cat with frosty grey paws, and dark, watery blue eyes. ~Windclan was once thought dead, but is yet back, and stronger than ever, if you wish to challenge, I'd like to see you try, for when the waters sreak our names, the scorch is the rightfully leader of windclan.~Slashclaw~ Warriors: Lockshard: A brown, and orange striped Main Coon tom, also has a dark brown/blackish marking on his shoulder in the shape of a slanted lock. Magmasplatter: a broad, young she cat, with blank, grey eyes, orange pelt, dark red paws, and magma-colored splatters all over pelt. Forestfire:A broad-shouldered tom cat with a dun-colored pelt, and additional green splots all over pelt. He also has solid green eyes. Lakepine: A light-grey, almost white she cat with silid blue, but bright eyes! And blue paws. Fallensnow:a sleek she-cat with golden/bronze pelt, black tabby stripes(on face too) white muzzle, white underbelly. A tall figure and she is quick on her feet, and great in battle. she also has piercing frosty blue eyes. Ravenscar: A brutal black, Pitch tom with smokey white paws, and bright yellow eyes. Acidbleach: A male snipe with black paws, blood-red eyes, and the voice of a demon. (What's a snipe? A demon,A creature from the darkest pits of hell, a large beast with claws of the mightiest bruin, and the strength of a million lions. They also have acid for blood, and thick, bullet-proof skin) Tawnystep: a yellow, colored she-cat wity bright yellow eyes and dark orange paws. Smallwillow: a smaller she-cat with a muscular, built body, and light brown fur, that fades Into a dark brown tail, back, and head. Elders: there are no current elders Other: Midnightshatter: A large, smoke-white/gray cougar with sparking white eyes, given the label "Midnightshatter" because she is a night assasian, shattering the skulls of those that stand in her clan's way. Sky: A Blind, gray, black, and brown, female fowolan with excelent senses, and direction of herb. Sideways Current: A female Badger brute with a sideways chop-swipe, making it easier to fracture the bones of an enemy. Dark E ssence: A pitch black wolf (Was once known as Cresent Moon, and served among the grims;was given the element of illusions, and the supernatural) also has no eyes, just a pair of deer orbs, with a red glow in the pit. (If your character was skipped, or put down incorrectly, please add it) Just noticed. Windclan has like. The best names of all the warrior cat rps. They're really good. .__. WINDCLAN OATH: They say we are weak, They say we will fall to the paws of regret, and loss,They say such things when our our backs are turned, but they not dare speak it when we are present .For they know,Yes they know, That we are not weak, That the sky breathes our names, and the earth neath' the paw has all but forgotten our scent, let them talk, let them gore, but let the wind whisper our names, the river to echo our roar, for the mighty oak, and pine are at our side, and the reeds within the moors. If any wish to harken such things in whisker, then they shal be met by claw. For during battle, they shal rank our sheathe with flesh that spits like fire. And while they sit, and rumor of our skills, they shal be met by awe. For a while, we were absent, for a while we were dead, or seemed.You may beat us? You may tear us limb from limb? Darling, in your dreams. HAIL! ALL! HAIL!